Life Experiences
by kannax3
Summary: This story is based off the Strawberry Panic Series. The setting of the story will be talking place in our time frame but will still have the Strawberry Panic characters along with ones I created Hope you enjoy. I do not own Strawberry Panic Feel free to leave a comment of what you thought and would want to see happen :")


**Life Experiences**

**Chapter 1: The Memories & What Lies Ahead**

"Ivy you're going to be late!" Ivy`s mother screamed. "I`m coming mom" Ivy responded. "WE NEED TO GET OING IVY, YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME LATE AGAIN AND I HAD ENOUGH OF GETTING YELLED AT FROM MY BOSS!" her mother snapped. "I SAID I AM COMING!" said Ivy snapping back. As I was heading out of my room I see my mother standing at the end of the hallway, with her arms crossed. I decide not to say a thing and head out the door to the driveway and get into the car. Mom was finishing packing all her things she needed for work. After she was done she got in the car and started to drive me to school. "Were here, have a nice day" my mom said. I replied "You to" Once I was at school`s front doors I bolted out the car and ran as fast as I could so I wouldn`t be late for homeroom. Quickly as I could I run to the class room thinking "Oh no, I`m late again!" As I was going as fast as I can to homeroom the bell rang, and I was only halfway there. Once I reached the classroom the doors were closed, as well as out of breath. I had gone to drink water before I die of dehydration. When I returned to my home room door I had to knock. My homeroom teacher opened the door and I said "I`m sorry I'm late" But the teacher didn't hear me and told me instructed me to sit over there and pointed to where she wanted me to sit. As soon as I sat down the teacher said "Good Morning students, I am your homeroom teacher " The whole class responded saying "Good Morning "

From this day forward I will be your homeroom teacher as well as your math teacher. "Today in homeroom we will get to know one another more, so first I want you to talk to the person that you are sitting next to" So I turn and talk to the girl that I was sitting with. The girl responded by saying "Hi I`m Julien, It`s nice to meet you" "Same here and I`m Ivy" I responded back. "_Ivy_? I hope you don`t infect me in anyway" Julien said "What do you mean by that Julien?" "It`s nothing just forget about it" and so I did, although it was still on my mind one way or another. This was the day that I thought I would remember as a milestone, not as a bad memory. I thought that it would have lasted longer than it did. It still in my head as to what happened to our relationship as well as what she said that day that we met in homeroom, "_Ivy_? I hope you don`t infect me in anyway" Julien said. I never was able to find the answer to her question.

The things that were running through my head while in math class were why she stopped talking to me and why she turned her back on our relationship after a month or so. As I was thinking about this, the bell rings and that brought me back to reality. "Class before you go we are going to start a new topic so expect your seats to be changed, have a nice day" While I was walking to my next period class, I was in a daze and when I am like that I don`t know where I`m walking. Being in the daze just made it worse, I ended up pumping into Julien. At least that brought me back to reality again. But when I look at her she says" Do you know how to walk?" I said that I was sorry but she didn`t really want to hear an apology especially from me. "No, I`m sorry your mother gave birth to the wrong thing" I start to tremble and become really emotional inside and I was about to give in to what she had just said to me. If I cry it shows that I can`t stand up for myself and it shows that I`m just a big baby. That`s when there was someone walking out of a classroom and approached then said "Excuse me, but what is going on?" the voice said approaching them.

The voice sounded familiar and when Julien and I turned to see who it was they saw that it was their homeroom and math teacher. For me it was too much to take to even talk so I just quickly ran to the bathroom. was still expecting an answer one way or another, so if I wouldn`t give her one Julien was the other option. So she told her that I wasn`t watching where I was going and bumped into her and she got all mad at me and took it all out on me. "I would like to speak to you and Ivy today after school, please meet me in the main office at 3o'clock" Then walked away looking to see if she can find Ivy.

I was sitting out in the courtyard when I was approached by my friend Hikari-chan. She asked me if there was something wrong but when I didn`t answer she knew it was something that would be too painful to even talk about. She was walking away to meet with her other friends in the cafeteria when I took my hand and stopped her by pulling her shirt. Her friends was wondering where Hikari was and saw that she was with me. Hikari just shaked her head and they all just came to give me a hug. "Thanks that made me feel much better" and I gave them a smile. "Have any of you seen Kaori?" I then said. "I`m right here" I looked up and saw hat Kari was standing right there. "Thanks you guys for saying with her, I`m sorry if that troubled any of you guys" Kaori said. "No, it`s fine" one of Hikari`s friend said. Kaori said that sent her to find me because she wants to speak with me and Julien. It was almost time for the meeting, so Kaori took me to the office where he meeting was being held. We reached the office door and I told her to go in with me and so she did. It was 3 o'clock. I was sitting there with Julien, and the consoler Ms. Hanazono. I didn`t know what was to happen and what would happen after this meeting. "Let us begin" said


End file.
